What Ifs and AUs
by changeofheart505
Summary: A bunch of 'what if' senarios and multiple AUs. The Big four and the casts of HTTYD1&2, Brave, Tangled, HP, ROTG and Frozen join Kura and Sakura in order to read some of the millions stories a single book holds. No real pairings other than Hiccstrid, Flynnzel and slight Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1

What Ifs and AUs

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Several yelled as they fell into a room. Laughter met their ears.

"That never gets old!" A female voice rang out.

A red and green haired girl skipped out of the shadows. She wore a gown with that was gray at the top and a purple-blue at the skirt. Another girl, who could have been her twin, appeared next to her, her dress having the same colored top, but she had a white skirt with tints of gray.

"Hello casts of Harry Potter, all movies/books, How to Train Your Dragon 1 and 2, Tangled, Brave, Rise of the Guardians, Frozen!" The first said, "Some of you may know me already."

She shot the ROTG cast a look.

"How can I forget you?" Pitch said, "You give my Nightmares NIGHTMARES!"

The girl giggled.

"But the cast of Frozen isn't so familiar with us, I am Yami no Sakura, call me Sakura."

"And I'm Sakura "Kura" Yami! I go by Kura!"

The cast of Frozen nodded slowly.

"Sit." Kura said.

They all sat down.

Kura skipped over to a book shelf and picked up and GIGANTIC book.

"HA-HA!" She cheered as she held it over her head as if it were a small note-book or a bible.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Kura skipped over and dropped the book on the table, letting it land with a loud-

BANG!

"Okay," she said, "this is book, is called the What Ifs and Aus book. Basically, I'm a big fan of almost all ROTG crossovers and shippings. But I am curious as to what would happen if things were...different. Like I know a lot of people have been getting into Jelsa, that's Jack and Elsa as a couple."

Jack and Elsa looked at each other then at Kura.

"But I haven't seen any...Genderswapped Jelsa fics or Yuri or Yaoi even."

The duo paled farther than their natural pale skin tone.

"Oh! How about this, what if Jack joined Pitch after Easter?"

The Guardians glared at Pitch who scoffed.

"Hogwarts AU?" Sakura mentioned, "The Big Four? Seasons AU? Human AU? What if Jack and Jackson were twins? Etc. etc. etc. There are so many possibilities, and we are going to share a few hundred with you."

"WHAT?!"

"And there is no escape." Kura smiled.

"Elsa," Anna whispered, "do something!"

Elsa shot a blast of ice at Kura but was shocked when it melted.

Sakura smirked patting a...

"YOU HAVE A DRAGON?!" The Vikings asked.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked, "Oh! This, is Inferno, my Ka."

"What?"

"My Ka?"

Silence.

"My soul?"

"Oh...wait-"

"I'm a 5000 year old Spirit of Ancient Egypt, my Ka, is basically my spirit. And we were gonna let you go afterwards, no need to worry. Besides, this wasn't my idea, it was Kura's, I'm just going along because I find this whole situation very amusing."

Sakura shrugged and Inferno disappeared. She then turned to the book and put a hand on this.

"I'm telling you this once, everything in this book, no matter how you feel about what you hear, nothing in this is true. It's just a bunch of What Ifs and AUs. You ready?"

Everyone nodded slowly and Sakura opened the book to the first of many, many, many stories.

* * *

**Kura: Okay, so the point of this is, well as the title of the story is, What Ifs and AUs, all revolving around ROTG and either the Big Four, HP, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled or Frozen. All pairings, yaoi, yuri, genderswapping. **

**Sakura: But, here's the catch, each story, will be either a one-shot or a "parter." And each chapter, we will give you, the readers and reviewers, the chance to pick the story. Here are our first three options.**

**1) Big Four Hogwarts AU- Meeting**

**2) ROTG Tangled AU**

**3) Genderswapped Jelsa one-shot**

**Kura: Leave your decision in your review. First to reach more than five votes before the end of the day wins! Review.**


	2. Tangled AU part 1

What Ifs and Aus

* * *

**Kura: Okay, since this one received the LEAST reviews, the Tangled AU is going first. enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura smiled, "This is an ROTG Tangled AU. Do you wanna know who plays who?" Everyone nodded. Kura peaked at the cast listing and smiled.

"Jack is Rapunzel, Jamie is Flynn/Eugene and a lot older than he is now, North is the King and Jack's dad, Tooth is the Queen and Jack's mother, Bunny is Maximus, Baby Tooth is Pascal, Pitch is Gothel, the Burgess kids are the thugs from the Snugly Duckling, the Yetis are the guards, and two of Pitch's nightmares are the Stabbington Brothers."

Jack and Jamie paled when they caught sight of the engagement rings on Eugene's and Rapunzel's fingers.

Sakura rolled her eyes and began to read the story.

* * *

Jamie's POV (Narration)

This is the story of how I died.  
Don't worry, this is actually  
a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn't even mine.  
This is the story of a boy named,  
Jack.

_The moon comes closer, it gets brighter and brighter until a drop of moonlight can be seen._

And it starts, with the moon.  
Now, once upon a time, a single  
drop of moonlight fell from the heavens.

_The moonlight fell and landed on a frozen lake which then began to glow. _

And from this small drop of moon,  
appeared a magical wooden staff.  
It had the ability to heal the sick,  
and injured.  
Plus it made the best snow you will ever see.

_Pitch can be seen walking towards the staff._

Oh, you see that, ugly, gray, old man,  
over there?

* * *

"HEY!" Pitch glowered as everyone else snickered.

* * *

You might want to remember him.  
He's kind of important.  
Well, centuries pass and a hop  
skip and a bump right away there grew a kingdom.

_A painting of North and Tooth appeared. Both looked regal._

The kingdom was ruled by a beloved  
King and Queen.

_The painting turns into Tooth, who looks about nine months pregnant, on her bed, North at her side the whole time._

And the Queen, well she was about  
to have a baby,  
and she got sick,  
really, sick.  
She was running out of time.

_Villagers can be seen holding lanterns and looking around for something._

And that's when people usually start  
to look for a miracle.  
Or in this case, a magic wooden staff.

_Pitch walked over to the staff, which he had hidden under some snow._

Ahhh, I told you he'd  
be important.  
You see instead of sharing the  
moons gift,  
this man, Pitch Black,  
hoarded it's healing power  
and used it to keep himself  
young for hundreds of years.  
He also used the winter powers it help to strike fear into others.  
And all he had to do,  
was sing a special song.

Pitch waved the staff and began to sing,  
_Magic of the night,  
Let the storm appear,  
listen to the voice,  
and make all trace of the past disappear..._  
All right, you get the jist. He sings  
she turns young, creepy, right?  
He waves the staff, ice comes out with black sand inside.  
Again,  
creepy.

_Pitch notices some Yetis and hides the staff. But as he grabs his lantern, he kicks some snow off of the staff. One of the Yeti's spots it and yells in Yetish. It can be roughly translated as, "We've found it!"_

_Tooth drinks something made from the ice of the staff. _

_A few moments later, she is looking at a baby boy with bright blue eyes and snow-white hair. The baby lets out a laugh and tries, keyword TRIES, to eat his foot causing Tooth to laugh and pick him up. _

The magic of the wooden staff saved the queen.  
A healthy baby boy,  
a prince was born.  
With beautiful snow-white hair.  
I'll give you a hint.

_North places a silver crown on the baby's head. He giggles and it tilts over._

That's Jack.

_Tooth and North take Jack outside, where a single silver lantern sat. Together, they lifted the lantern into the air._

To celebrate his birth, the King and  
Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky.  
For that one moment,  
everything was perfect.  
And then that moment ended.

_Pitch entered the room Jack was in and began to sing. As he did, the staff which was in Jack's hands, began to frost over and the same frost markings appeared on the baby's skin._

_Magic of the night,  
Let the storm appear,  
listen to the voi-_

_As Pitch sung, he chipped some of the wood off the staff. The frost disappeared and a strand of Jack's hair turned brown._

_"HUH!" _

_Then and there, Pitch made his decision. He grabbed both the staff and Jack, took one look at the horrified faces of North, Tooth and the Yetis and disappeared._

Pitch broke into the castle and stole  
the child, just like that...gone.  
The Kingdom searched and searched,  
but they could not find the Prince.

_The searching Kingdom turns into a forest that leads to a cove with a tower. A bright blue light can be seen._

But deep within the forest  
In a hidden tower.  
Pitch raised the child  
as his own.  
_...listen to the voice,  
and make all traces of the past disappear._

_Pitch sighed in content, feeling the power of the staff flow inside him as he stroked Jack's head._

Pitch had found his new magic staff.  
But this time he was determined  
to keep it hidden.

_As soon as he finished singing, Jack spoke up, "Why can't I go outside?"_

_Pitch sighed and responded, "The outside world is a dangerous place. Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, snowflake?"_

_Jack nodded, "Yes, Daddy."_

_Later, Jack can be seen sneaking past Pitch's room, towards a window, and the sight of lanterns appearing in the sky mixing with softly falling snow. He tilted his head in awe at the sight._

But the walls of that tower,  
could not hide everything.  
Each year on his birthday, the King  
and Queen released thousands of lanterns  
into the sky.  
In hope that one day, their lost  
Prince, would return.

* * *

Sakura smiled, "That was a nice beginning, now onto the rest of the story!"

* * *

**Kura: Those who voted for 1 and 3 can't revote for their choice. You have to pick a new one, but you can still root for your choice! New choice added everytime one is removed/used.**

**1) Big Four Hogwarts AU- Meeting**

**2) Big Four and Frozen daycare AU**

**3) Genderswapped Jelsa one-shot**

**Sakura: Review.**


	3. Tangled AU part 2

What Ifs and AUs

Sakura turned the page of the book and continued the story.

* * *

15 YEARS LATER

A small hummingbird like fairy flew outside a window and hid in front of a vase. She was panting but rather silent.

"HAH!" Jack yelled opening the blinds. Nada. A confused look crossed his face before he "walked" away to go "find" Baby Tooth. "Hmm, Well I guess Baby Tooth's not hiding out here..."

He walked away and Baby Tooth laughed lightly and softly until a gust of wind thrusted her into Jack's hand.

"GOTCHA!" Jack cried as Baby Tooth squeaked. He set the fairy down on the window, "That's twenty two for me. How about twenty three, out of forty five?"

Baby Tooth shook her head.

She was getting tired of hide-n-seek...

Jack sighed and sat on the window, "Okay, well, what do you want to do?"

Baby Tooth eagerly pointed out the window.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you." Baby Tooth shot him an unamused glance. How dare he say she was happy in there! It was clear she wasn't. And neither was he! Jack sighed once more, "Oh, come on Baby Tooth, it's not so bad in there." Jack grabbed the baby fairy that he found when he was younger. She was playing with his first lost baby tooth, hence the name Baby Tooth.

Jack set off to do his morning routine.

_"7a.m. the usual morning line-up_  
_Starting the chores I sweep_  
_'til the floors all clean_  
_Polish and wax, do laundry and_  
_mop and shine up._  
_Sweep again, and by then_  
_it's like 7:15."_

Jack begun to sweep the floors, covering Baby Tooth in dust as he did. He skated on the floor as he waxed them.

It was much more fun that way.

He then did his and Pitch's laundry.

When he finished he sighed and looked at the clock which read:

7:15.

He still had time to do some things...

_"So I'll read a book,_  
_or maybe two or three."_

Jack grabbed three books off of a bookshelf with a smile as he hugged them to his chest.

_"I'll add a few new paintings_  
_to my gallery._  
_I'll play guitar, and knit, and cook_  
_and basically._  
_Wonder when will my_  
_life, begin."_

Jack then went on to paint a picture of himself skating on a lake. He then took his guitar and began to strum it.

A few moments later he was knitting a ridiculously long scarf that piled around Baby Tooth. And after that, he cooked and wondered when his life would begin.

_"Then after lunch, it's puzzles,_  
_and darts and baking._  
_paper-mâché, a bit of ice-skate,_  
_and chess."_

Jack pulled out a very complex puzzle and started to put it together. He then turned his attention a game of darts and later on a pie!

Mmmmm...

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee...

He then scared Baby Tooth with a giant paper-mâché version of his head.

Jack covered the floor in ice and began to skate.

As he did a spin he fell over and lifted his hand to push a chess piece forwards, knocking over on of Baby Tooth's in the process.

_"Pottery, and ventriloquy, candle making._  
_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch._  
_Take a climb, sew a dress!"_

Jack sat on a stool and with the help of Baby Tooth, they made a pot.

He then sat on the floor making candles...

One of hundreds and hundreds of candles.

Jack then decided to touch his toes.

Why?

He was bored...

so bored he decided to give Baby Tooth a little make-over!

YAY!

* * *

"Oh man..." Jack sighed, "This...I..."

"This is getting weird..." Eugene said.

Sakura snorted, "This, is nothing. Wait for "I have a dream" and "I see the light" that's when things will get really awkward."

* * *

Baby Tooth had an annoyed look on her face. Jack sat behind her, smiling tentively. Though, if you looked closely enough, you could see hidden amusement in his icy orbs.

_ "And I'll re-read the books._  
_If I have time to spare, I'll paint the wall_  
_some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere._  
_And then I'll put frost, and frost,  
and frost, and frost everywhere.  
__Stuck in the same place_  
_I've always been._  
_And I'll keep wondering, and wondering,_  
_and wondering..._  
_Wondering, just when will my life begin?"_

Jack walked over to the window, Baby Tooth on his shoulder. He had finished adding layers of frost to his tower. He had finished rereading. He was running out of room to paint. And he would always end up at the window each year, with one thing in mind.

_"Tomorrow night, the lights will appear._  
_Just like they do on my birthday,_  
_each year._  
_What is it like out there,_  
_where they glow?_  
_Now that I'm older. Father_  
_might just let me go."_

Jack sighed and left the window, Baby Tooth flying next to him as he did.

* * *

"Okay," Elsa said, "tell me one thing, how much of this is...er...altered? Is that the word I'm looking for?"

"Yes," Kura replied, "and not much. It's kinda going with the flow of the original version of Tangled."

* * *

"Wow!" Ash sighed. "I could get used to a view like this."

"Flynn, come on." Onyx said.

Ash held up a hand, "Hold on."

Ash took a moment to take in the view from the roof, "Yep, I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle."

"We do this job, you could buy your own castle." Noir said. Ash nodded and got ready. He tied a rope around his waist and allowed the two thieves with him to lower him down. He smiled at the silver crown that had the rarest of gems.

The winter diamonds.

He smirked as he pocketed the crown. Before he was lifted, a Yeti sneezed.

"Oh, hay fever?"

The yeti replied in yetish. Roughly translated, he said"  
"Yeah."

Before looking back at Ash, "Huh?"

In more roughly translated yetish, he and the others Yetis said:

"Wait, wait. Hey, wait!"

Ash laughed, "Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? I mean, I certainly can." Ash ran off with the "Nightmare" siblings, "Oh, the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Lady and gent this is a very big day!"

* * *

Kura smirked, "I'm gonna enjoy this next part...LEMME READ IT!"

Sakura chuckled and handed over the massive book.

**Kura: Review!**

**Oh, before Jamie tells Jack his name is Jamie Bennett, he is going to be called Ash Croyant.***

***Croyant- French for believer**


End file.
